KabuShizu
KabuShizu is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kabuto Yakushi and Shizune. Their Relationship Part l Kabuto and Shizune meet each other near a castle that Orochimaru destroys. When Shizune listens to Orochimaru's request for Tsunade to heal his arms, Tsunade refuses. Due to this, Kabuto tries to persuade her. When it failed, Orochimaru is shown smiling and begins to pity how Tsunade's loved ones always die. Enraged by this, Shizune throws her needles towards the Snake Sannin to where Kabuto quickly deflects. Examining the weapon, he notices that they were deep in poison and is extremely toxic. As Shizune runs towards Kabuto. He realizes her movements are fast. Blocking her way, Shizune tries to attack Kabuto with her blade. However, Tsunade tells her to calm down. Shizune stops her attack and pants heavily before staring at Kabuto with anger. Both of them hold their blades and Kabuto compliments to Shizune about her strength. Still trying to persuade Tsunade to help Orochimaru, she tells him that she's giving him and a Orochimaru a countdown to 5 to get lost. Shizune charges at the sound of 'one,' but only stops after Orochimaru tells Tsunade that he's willing to bring back her loved ones if she heals his arms. Trying to convince Tsunade to not to listen to Kabuto and Orochimaru, the woman ignores her. Before leaving, Kabuto tells Tsunade that they have one week to make their decision. Later, Kabuto spies on Shizune. He looks worried after he sees Jiraiya, a Legendary Sannin and Naruto with her. He decides to leave immediately before getting caught. When Kabuto beats up the Naruto clones and throws the real Naruto, Shizune catches Naruto and spits out senbon at Kabuto. Knowing that his reflexes are temporarily damaged after fighting Tsunade, Kabuto bends his head forward so that his headband can deflect the senbon. Afterwards, Jiraiya tells Shizune to fight Kabuto. While Shizune is holding Tsunade in her arms, Kabuto throws a punch at her. Throwing needles at the attacker, he manages to dodge the incoming attack and releases his Chakra Scapel Technique that hits Shizune to her chest. She is sent flying in the air, but immediately uses her Ninja Art: Poison Fog Technique. Knowing how toxic the technique was, Kabuto decides to go underground and grabs Shizune while he is still using his Chakra Scalpel Technique. Shizune's tendons immediately gets damaged. He comes out of the ground an pulls her ankles to lose her balance. Throwing another punch, Shizune is thrown to the ground, panting heavily with a bloody mouth. Returning to battle aside Orochimaru, Kabuto leaves. Eventually, he and Orochimaru lose the battle, and both of them to retreat. Evidence *Both of them have acknowledged each other's abilities. *Shizune knows that Kabuto is a medical ninja and vice versa. *Shizune and Kabuto are assistants of Legendary Sannins. Shizune is the assistant of Tsunade, and Kabuto is the assistant of Orochimaru. Among the Fans KabuShizu isn't a popular shipping, and hardly known. Though it does have its number of fans, it could be shipped due to how they look good together as well as being well-known medical ninjas. Category:Couples involving Kabuto Category:Couples involving Shizune Category:Fanon Couples Category:Crack Pairings